paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall's love adventure
Main Characters Marshall Everest PAW patrol original characters Secondary characters Jake Alex (mentioned) Katie Mr Porter Mayor Goodway (mentioned) Story It was a sunny day in Adventure bay. All the pups were playing except for one pup. That was Marshall. He was thinking about the new pup Everest who he likes or loves. He never admit it but the truth is Marshall loves Everest truly. He saw his best pal Chase coming toward him. Chase: Hey buddy. whats wrong? you are not coming to play? Marshall: Umm.. Maybe later... Chase: huh.. you never miss a game of tag.. Are you hiding something from me? Marshall: It's not like I've a crush on a pup or something.... oh dog treats * He quickly turn to the other side* Chase: So you have a crush?.. Is it eve... Marshall: NO IT'S NOT. * he said nervously before Chase said his crush name* Chase: Oh boy.. Its Everest. I know it buddy. Its kinda obvious Marshall: OK OK.. i ...*gulp* have a crush oh her. Chase: You should tell Everest As soon as Chase said that Everest came out of no where. Everest: Tell me what?* asked excitedly* Marshall: WOAH!!! *he fell down with a thud* ow Everest: Careful silly pup *helped him get up* So what you wanna tell to me?. Chase: Marshall want to talk to you. * look toward the lookout* I think Rocky needs some help. See you soon. Then chase started running toward the lookout Marshall: I..I want to say iss thatt Everest: yes? Marshall: Can i come to Jake's Mountain for a sleepover? * he then slapped his forehead* I'm gonna be dead now. he thought Everest: Of course. Its gonna be awesome. See you at Jake's Mountain soon. Marshall: yeah sure. Marshall looked at Everest in a love trace as she excitedly ran off. Marshall: What am i doing? I'm sure Everest won't like a klutz like me *walk slowly toward the lookout* Marshall sat near the beach and watched the sunset. As it disappears Marshall went to Jake's mountain for the sleepover. It was getting closer to the slopes when his pup tag began to beep. Ryder: Marshall? Marshall? you there?. Marshall: yeah Ryder, i'm here. What's wrong? Ryder: its just that Everest said you weren't still there. i became worried. Marshall: don't worry Ryder, I am close to the cabin. Ryder: OK.. see you in the morning buddy *he cut out the call* As Marshall got down from his truck the husky came running into him, giving him a bunch of licks. but when she realize what she has done, she felt herself and Marshall blushing deeply Everest: sorry about that... i am just glad to see you. They both went inside the cabin to find Jake with his hot cocoa. Jake: hi there dude. *pointed Marshall to sit in the chair* Jake: I will give you your food now. * pouring some of the treats in a dog dish* Everest: this is yummy isn't it Marshall? Marshall: yes! I never taste orange flavored treats. Everest: so.. want to go back to bed both the pups went toward their pup house. Marshall: glad i could spend more time with Everest *lied down on the bed and closed his eyes* Marshall woke up in the next morning with his pup tag beeping Ryder: PAW patrol to the lookout Marshall: guess i should hurry *yawn* By the time Marshall was up at the lookout. All the pups were waiting for him Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir Ryder: today, we have a different kind of emergency pups.. Zuma: how? Ryder: Mayor Goodway said that there is a play going in the city hall. But unfortunately the peoples who need to perform in the play said they cannot make it to adventure bay. Rocky: oh no.. i hope it doesn't get cancel Ryder: it wont.. cause we will play the parts in the play Rubble: woo hoo! we are playing in a ...ugh play Ryder: Well this play is about a prince and a princess.. so, Rocky, i want you to play the part of the prince and Everest.. Everest: right here Ryder. Ryder: you are going to play as the princess. and all the others can become the trusty knights Marshall: oh no.. Rocky and Everest are going to play as a couple... hope Rocky wont steal her from me *whimpers* Ryder: alright, paw patrol is on the role Soon the pups and Ryder made it to the city hall. Then each pup dressed up and practice their lines for the show.. well except one pup. Marshall sneak to where Rocky and Everest was practicing and began to listen for the conservation. Rocky: oh my fair princess.. i promise i will love you forever. Everest: i trust you my handsome prince Marshall cannot believe it.. they were practicing for a romantic royal play. When suddenly, Rocky kissed Everest on the cheeks. That was the last straw for Marshall. Marshall ran away as fast as his small legs can get him from the set. Everest saw this and ran after him. Everest: Marshall!! wait whats wrong When Marshall nearly fell from the cliff, someone from behind pulled him back Marshall: T..thanks.. EVEREST?? *whimpered* Everest: Marshall, whats wrong Marshall decide to lie but then again he decide to split his feelings out Marshall: I love you... Everest: aww Marshall, i like you as well.. * licked his muzzle* Marshall: *blushed* i couldn't stand out to see Rocky and you playing as a couple Everest: Then you will become my prince. They both hugged and went toward the set Everest: hi Ryder.. Can Marshall play as the prince.. ppleasee Ryder: sure. it was night time when every one came to watch the show. Katie: this going to be great right Callie? Callie: meow. Mr . Porter: i heard the paw patrol is playing the show Katie: too bad Alex could come.. He was very excited and in the end his test is near Jake: guys its starting. When the curtains moved out of the way, there was a pretty princess and a handsome prince on the stage Marshall: my Fair princess, i saved you from the dragon Everest: thanks my handsome prince With just one kiss, Marshall wished that nothing comes between them.. the night, Everest was staying at the lookout.. and Jake allowed it. One last look at her face.. Marshall sign happily before falling as sleep Marshall indeed found love through an adventure THE END Category:Love stories Category:Chasebuddy22's Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes